1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device having a gating operational clock system, and more particularly a gating operational clock system which can control stable time needed for supplying stable clock to a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing of need of SoC (System on a Chip) products, low power SOC product design with high performance and high integration is becoming important. More particularly, less power consumption is a key issue for mobile devices which are operated by a battery.
Generally, mobile devices are in an inactive mode for larger portion of time than they are in an active mode. Accordingly, it is possible to consume less power by turning off certain functions or parts of the mobile devices in an inactive mode.
However, it takes a period of time, referred to as a wake-up time, to change the operation mode of a mobile terminal from an inactive mode to an active mode. The stable time for supplying a stable operational clock by an oscillator takes a large portion of the wake-up time.